Otro Febrero
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Reto San Valentin del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Otra posible versión de como empezaron a salir los padres de Harry.


Respuesta al Reto San Valentín del Foro de HP Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

**N/A:** Lo primero de todo, quiero agradecer a **Gui**, que me ha subido el fic porque no tuve tiempo, me pilló el toro. Así que Muchas gracias Gui. En fin, pues este fic es otra de las mil versiones que hay de como empezaron a salir los padres de Harry. No digo que esta sea ni mejor ni peor que las demás, es solo que está escrita desde otro punto de vista.

**Disclaimer:** JK disfruta torturando a los fans ya que nunca sabremos la historia de Lily y James. Aunque yo también disfrutaría...¿? Bah! No soy buena en los disclaimers. I'm **not** JK. En inglés y todo! :D

**PD:** Después de mucho pensarlo he decidido cambiar el título por _"Otro Febrero"_ el de _"Hielo y Patines"_ no me gustaba mucho. Aunque lo pondré como título del segundo capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro Febrero<strong>

* * *

><p>Amanecía una mañana fría de Febrero. La noche anterior había nevado y todo estaba precioso, todas las chicas suspirarían al ver lo bien que habían quedado los terrenos de Hogwarts para esa fecha tan especial. Suspirarían, porque ahora todo Hogwarts dormía. Todos, excepto una chica pelirroja llamada Lily Evans.<p>

Lily se había despertado a las seis de la mañana sin poder volverse a dormir. Llevaba dando vueltas en la cama sin saber que hacer desde hacía un buen rato.

Era catorce de Febrero, San Valentín, y la pelirroja se preguntaba que pasaría ese día. Desde que James Potter le declarara su amor en primer curso, había temido y odiado ese día, porque sabía que el chico la estaría esperando con un ramo de rosas, bombones y otras cosas y por supuesto le confesaría su amor de millonésima vez.

A pesar de que ella le dijera que San Valentín era una fecha puramente comercial y que no creía en eso de "el día de los enamorados".

Pero ese día era distinto. Porque algo había pasado entre ellos.

Lily se giró otra vez, hacia el lado de la ventana. Estaba empezando a amanecer, los pocos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana iluminando la estancia.

Todo había empezado aquel verano. Ese primer verano que había pasado con James. No, con James no, con Potter. O bueno, James… ¡No! Potter…bueno con James Potter. No era que hubiera pasado un verano sola con… James Potter, el verano lo pasó con sus amigos y obviamente vinieron los merodeadores.

Desde ese verano veía a James con diferentes ojos. Por primera vez, James (Potter) no la había estado acosando y persiguiéndola por todas partes. Había visto como era el verdadero James Potter, y le gustaba.

Claro que ese James (Potter) no lo sabía. Si lo supiera habría hecho una fiesta por todo lo alto. Porque James Potter era al fin y al cabo… pues eso, James Potter.

Lily gruñó y se giró, quedando de espaldas a la ventana. Se llevó los dedos a los labios. Ese verano había besado a James. No recordaba muy bien el antes y el después. Sabía que había ido de compras con él porque nadie más quería salir con el calor que hacía y en algún momento de la tarde él se había acercado a ella. O ella a él, no lo recordaba muy bien, el caso es que habían acabado por besarse.

Esta vez, Lily se llevó las manos a la cara y se puso a patalear, el recuerdo le ponía nerviosa, le excitaba, le hacía sentir cosas que no pensaba que podría sentir hacia James Potter.

Aunque aquel beso no había sido el último. Ninguno les dijo nada a sus amigos y cuando empezó el último curso James volvió a ser el de siempre, pidiéndole citas cada cinco minutos, exigiendo que aceptara de una buena vez sus sentimientos por él… Pero nunca dijo nada del beso. Cuando James volvió a ser el de siempre, prensó que lo primero que haría sería gritar a los cuatro vientos que se habían besado, pero no fue así. Había querido preguntarle muchas veces porque no había dicho nada si su forma de ser había cambiado solo durante el verano, pero no encontraba el momento, además tampoco sabía cómo preguntárselo.

Aún así, la oportunidad se le presentó unos meses después. Al ser el último año, Lily había decidido pasar todas las vacaciones en Hogwarts, así que la noche del veinticinco de Diciembre fue a la fiesta de Navidad con todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en el castillo, entre ellos James.

En un momento dado de la noche, había salido a tomar el aire y se lo había encontrado. Se pusieron a hablar de cosas sin importancia que a ninguno de los dos les importaba demasiado, luego la conversación tomó un rumbo diferente. James le preguntó cómo había pasado el resto del verano y mientras ella se lo estaba contentado él se había acercado a ella. Aquella situación era exactamente igual a la que habían vivido en verano. A partir de ahí sus recuerdos eran borrosos, sabía que había intentado preguntarle porque nunca había hablado del beso y él le había contestado algo y luego la había besado.

Se quedaron el resto de la noche juntos hablando de ellos y disfrutando del momento.

A partir de ese día algo había surgido entre ellos. Lily no sabía muy bien que era y admitía estar un poco asustada, pero había decidido darle una oportunidad a James y no quería echarse atrás.

Desde entonces era algo normal que James le rozara la mano de vez en cuando o la abrazara cuando no había nadie por los pasillos, incluso se habían vuelto a besar, siempre a escondidas. Cuando volvían a verse, con más gente alrededor, volvían a ser el James Potter y la Lily Evans de siempre.

Por eso Lily se había despertado antes de tiempo, podía ser ese el día en el que James le pidiera salir cuando estuvieran solos, cuando solamente era James y lo tenía para ella sola. Si se lo llegaba a pedir ¿Qué le diría? Porque sabía que si se negaba cuando estuvieran solos, él la dejaría en paz. Pero Lily tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con ellos, después de tantos años de desprecio ¿Qué sería ella para él? ¿Otra de sus conquistas? ¿La dejaría después de un tiempo como hacía con todas las chicas que habían salido con él?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de la hora, ya eran las ocho y media.

-¡Chicas! ¡Arriba dormilonas!

Anne, Kate, Jane y Lily llegaron por los pelos a la primera hora, transformaciones, todos los alumnos estaban esperando fuera, incluso lo de Slytherin, con los que compartían clase. Mary ya las estaba esperando y se acercó para saludarlas.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! ¿Habéis recibido ya algún regalo?

-No hemos bajado a desayunar. Lily nos ha fallado.

-¿Lily se ha dormido? ¿Y eso? ¿Lily?

Mary se giró extrañada, a Lily nunca se le habían pegado las sábanas desde que la conocía.

Pero Lily no estaba escuchando nada. Al llegar había visto enseguida a James Potter, haciendo de las suyas con Sirius Black. No sabía porqué, pero desde que le había visto no había podido apartar la mirada del chico.

James no es que fuera vestido de una forma en particular, iba como siempre: el nudo de la corbata desaflojado, el pelo revuelto. Los libros de la clase que correspondía en la mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda jugaba como siempre a atrapar la snicht que había ganado en el anterior partido. Entonces ¿Cómo es que no podía dejar de mirarle? Esa sonrisa que rebelaba unos perfectos dientes blancos, unos ojos marrones oscuros detrás de unas gafas que se resbalaban cada vez que saltaba para atrapar la pelota dorada y que luego recolocaba con elegancia.

Tal vez fuera porque miraba en aquella dirección que lo vio, Lucius Malfoy estaba sacando con cuidado la varita y la levantaba con disimulo, apuntando a James Potter.

Con una rapidez que no creía que podría poseer Lily desarmó a Malfoy antes de que pudiera acabar de pronunciar el hechizo.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Malfoy salió por los aires y todo el mundo se quedó callado. Lily Evans nunca hacía uso de la magia para impedir un duelo.

-Es muy cobarde por tu parte apuntar a un mago que encima de estar desarmado está de espaldas a ti Malfoy.-dijo con su habitual tono frío.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia. ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!

-¿Cómo has llamado a mi futura esposa?-exclamó James sacando su varita.-Retíralo de inmediato.

-Jamás, no hay nada de malo en decir que una asquerosa sangre sucia, es una asquerosa sangre sucia.

-Bien dicho Malfoy-todo el grupo de fans de Lucius Malfoy le apoyaban y animaban. A pesar de que le rubio se encontrara en clara desventaja, ya que no solo le apunta la varita de Potter, si no las de las amigas de la sangre sucia e incluso la de Black y la de Lupin.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó la voz de Minerva McGonagall desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Malfoy profesora-dijo Lily.-Intentó atacar a Potter, y yo le quita la varita con un hechizo.

-Sabe que usar hechizos en contra de los alumnos está prohibido señorita Evans.

-Lo sé profesora, pero he aprendido que con Malfoy no es posible hablar civilizadamente, por lo que intervine antes de que hubiera que llevar a Potter a la enfermería.

-¿"Hablar civilizadamente"? ¿Te crees que soy un animal sangre sucia?

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡No tolero que se utilice ese vocabulario!

-Ya es la tercera vez que utiliza esa palabra para dirigirse a mi futura esposa profesora-dijo James que no había dejado de apuntar a Malfoy con la varita a pesar de la presencia de McGonagall, como habían hecho los demás.

-Bien, cinco puntos menos para Griffyndor, por agresión a un alumno. Y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin por uso de palabras indebidas, le aconsejo que borre a esa palabra del vocabulario señor Malfoy, o su casa perderá varios puntos. Y ahora todos a clase.

Malfoy recogió su varita del suelo y entró en el aula hecho un basilisco, seguido de su grupo de fans, entre los que estaban, para desgracia de Lily, Severus Snape.

Los últimos en entrar fueron Lily y James.

La clase, a pesar del incidente, fue como una clase normal y corriente. Lily estaba acostumbrada a que la mirara todo el mundo, pero no que fuera cuchicheando por lo bajo y especulando el porqué había salvado a James cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Se te pegan las sábanas y salvas a James ¿Estás bien Lily?-le preguntó Mary en voz baja cuando McGonagall inspeccionaba una mala transformación de Peter Pettigrew.

-Sí, estoy muy bien.

James Potter movía con maestría la varita, sin mirar siquiera lo que hacía. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Lily Evans, la que siempre juraba que prefería besar al calamar gigante, o caminar sobre chinchetas ardiendo antes que salir con él, le había salvado.

Él siempre alardeaba de tener buenos reflejos, pero no había visto nada de lo que Malfoy hacía. Claro que había visto de reojo como su futura esposa no le quitaba la vista de encima y no había podido evitar intentar impresionarla.

-Cornamenta, la pelirroja está muy rara. Te ha salvado de una visita al hospital por cortesía de Malfoy.

-Ya lo sé Canuto.

-¿A qué viene ese tono? A lo mejor tu pelirroja por fin ha caído.

-Estás saliendo con una de sus mejores amigas, nos vemos mucho. Seguramente lo ha hecho porque no quería que Malfoy agrediera a nadie. Ya sabes que hace tres años le lanzó un buen hechizo a Goyle por hablar mal de Messer.

-De todas formas-intervino entonces Remus.-Deberías darle las gracias.

El timbre sonó a su hora, aunque para James lo había hecho más tarde de lo normal. Cuando ya se habían ido varios alumnos, decidió ir a hablar con Lily.

-Ahí viene James-dijo Kate en un susurro. Lily dejó de respirar.-No le digas nada malo y/u ofensivo, que hace una hora le has salvado.

-Nosotras nos vamos yendo-dijo Mary.

Cuando James llegó a los primeros asientos de la clase, donde siempre se sentaba Lily, ambos estaban colorados y con el corazón que les latía con más fuerza de la normal.

-Lily yo…esto…gracias. No tendrías que haberte molestado.

-No tienes porqué dármelas, no es…-justo cuando iba a decir _no es molestia, James_. Una chica salida de la nada se colgó del brazo de James.

-¡James! ¿Cuándo vas a darme mis chocolates?-se trataba de Mandy Sullivan. Una Gryffindor que iba unos cursos por debajo.

-Esto…¿Bombones?-James no sabía cómo quitarse a Mandy de encima. Estaba claro que Lily pensaba decirle algo más antes de la grosera interrupción, pero Mandy era de las que no quería enterarse de que molestaba y no iba a dejarle en paz por las buenas.

-Está claro que estás ocupado-dijo Lily. James se giró y se sorprendió al ver la mirada que tenía la pelirroja, como si quisiera asesinar a Mandy.-Nos vemos en la comida Potter.

_Potter_. Le había llamado Potter. Y no lo había dicho de cualquier forma. Lo había dicho de _esa_ forma. La que utilizaba cuando estaba muy enfadada. Estaba claro que Mandy, que seguí parloteando y zarandeándolo como si fuera un muñeco, había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno de todos.

.

.

.

Las clases se sucedieron con la normalidad con la podían suceder un catorce de Febrero. Muchos chicos habían probado algún que otro filtro amoroso mal hecho y se había tenido que ir a la enfermería.

Lily, que normalmente no soportaba ese día, estaba de peor humor que nunca. Había perdido la cuenta de los bombones con filtro amoroso que había confiscado. Y cuantos puntos había tenido que quitar a alumnos por estar en lugares oscuros haciendo cosas que ella no quería ver en un lugar público.

A la hora de la comida, Lily estaba agotada.

-Este año se están pasando-comentó Kate mientras hacía trizas un trozo de filete.

-Es cierto-dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de su novia.-Pero el pobre filete no tiene la culpa, así que no le mates.

-¿Cuántas veces te han dado chocolates?-preguntó Mary.

-La verdad es que menos de las que pensaba. Este año está recibiendo más Cornamenta.-Sin poder evitarlo, Lily apretó con más fuerza en cuchillo con el que cortaba la carne.

-Una con el filete y la otra con la carne. Joder Evans ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

-Cállate Black-respondió Lily.

-Hoy Lily está más ocupada de lo normal-Remus hizo su aparición.-Yo también he tenido que ir por el camino largo y poco transitado para llegar bien a clase y le ha tocado a Lily confiscar los bombones con filtro amoroso. Te prometo que el próximo turno de guardia nocturno lo hago entero yo solo.

Lily asintió sin levantar la vista del plato. En ese momento llegaban James y Pettigrew.

-Lunatico, Canuto ¿Cómo os ha ido?-preguntó James, mientras se servía una buena porción de carne con puré de patatas.-Yo acabo de salvar a Colagusano de ser embestido por unas chicas de primero.

-Las mujeres están locas-murmuró Peter, miró a todos los lados para ver si lo había escuchado alguna chica. Pero solo lo habían escuchado James, que sonrió, y Lily, que miró con ternura al más pequeño de los merodeadores.

-¿Y tú cómo te has librado de Mandy, Cornamenta?-preguntó Sirius.-Creo que estaba dispuesta a acompañarte hasta el baño y todo.

Sirius no lo sabía, pero había hecho que Lily recordara a Mandy enganchada del brazo de James, y que sus ganas de estrangularla se habían multiplicado.

Lo peor de eso, era que a James no parecía molestarle en absoluto que esa chica le tratara como a un muñeco de trapo. Tantos años profesándole amor y no le importaba que las chicas no dejaran de tocarle cada parte del cuerpo. Sí, para su desgracia había visto como una chica de Hufflepuff, una tal Emma _noséqué_, le había agarrado sus partes nobles mientras se pegaba a James todo lo posible.

Hasta ese día no era consciente de cómo de desesperadas estaban las chicas de Hogwarts por salir con uno de los merodeadores.

Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y cuando se giró vio la cara de James Potter que le sonreía.

-Perdona por lo de Sullivan, desde que le dije que no me interesaba no hace más que colgarse de mi brazo para intentar besarme-esas no eran las palabras que Lily deseaba oír en esos momentos.-Y también te pido disculpas por lo de Emma, sé que lo has visto.

Lily se sonrojó. James y Emma estaban al final de un pasillo que llevaba a un ala en desuso de la escuela, estaba claro que si lo había visto era porque se había acercado a cotillear.

-No…si yo…tampoco debería haber ido a mirar, es que había oído ruidos y…no pensaba que fueras tú.

-Lily-James puso su mano en la de Lily, que estaba encima de sus piernas. Lily levantó la vista algo avergonzada todavía.-Te prometo que no volverás a ver algo como eso. No porque vaya a hacerlo en privado, si no porque no quiero abrazar a otra chica que no seas tú.

La respiración de Lily se cortó en ese momento. Acaso era…James le estaba diciendo que...¿Acaso James se le estaba declarando (otra vez)?

-James…-cogió aire, tenía que decirlo. Era ahora o nunca. Esa había sido _la_ declaración. No era como las demás, donde le pedía salir en serio pero de una forma graciosa. Se lo estaba pidiendo de verdad. Lo decían sus palabras, su mirada, su mano agarrando fuertemente la suya.-No me…

-¡James!-una chica de un curso cualquiera de una casa que perdería todos sus puntos en breves instantes se tiró encima de James y le abrazó por el cuello, dejándole sin respiración.-¿Dónde estaba picarón? Tenemos que continuar donde lo dejamos, ¿tienes mis bombones?

Sin esperar respuesta, cogió al buscador de Gryffindor y se lo llevó del gran comedor. Todos alrededor, los merodeadores, las amigas de Lily, habían escuchado la declaración de James, habían visto la fuerza de su mirada y como Lily había cedido. Al final Lily Evans había cedido. Pero había llegado esa chica y se lo había llevado.

James intentaba por todos los medios soltarse de la chica que le había casi estrangulado. Lo había visto, había visto como Lily iba a darle la respuesta definitiva. Pero le habían interrumpido groseramente y ahora no podía ir con ella, ya que en cuanto estaba a medio camino de la mesa de Gryffindor, más chicas le habían acorralado y estaba seguro de que no le iban a dejar escapar.

Lo peor de todo, era que no podía aparta la mirada de Lily. Una mirada de tristeza, de dolor. Y todo por su culpa.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**Mitsuki Sakurai**


End file.
